


Defying the Odds

by delorita



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: My very first piece for the GoT fandom. Renly and Loras have got me now.





	Defying the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> My very first piece for the GoT fandom. Renly and Loras have got me now.

When Loras hears Lady Catelyn’s shocked cry, he instantly storms into Renly’s tent.

He’s not sure what he sees. Moving black fog? But as it gets too close to his lover with an arm like a knife, he springs into action and pulls it off him. He doesn’t know how to grab it since it seems to be of no material. But his flurry actions give the king a chance to move away.

Loras cuts it with his sword, a swift succession of moves fast and to the point until it suddenly dissipates. 

“Thank you, love,” Renly kisses Loras deeply.


End file.
